


one bright moment (and a lifetime more)

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Eloping, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Family Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Little bit of melancholy but not loads, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No prophecy, No war, Noct is just happy because his dad and Nyx and fishing, Nyx stop messing with Libs his heart can't take it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regis please stop leaving notes, Secret Relationship, but not quite a honeymoon cos Noct is there (like he was gonna miss the wedding), getting married, honeymooning in Galdin, sometimes a family is a glaive a king and a crown prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: In another world, Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt dies of a heart attack, years before a false treaty. In another world, the Empire collapses after his death. In another world, the war ends. In another world, there's no prophecy, no Accursed, no Chosen King.In another world, Regis and Nyx live.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FFXV.

* * *

Regis is still in shock, even as he brushes off Clarus’ concern and heads towards his personal quarters in the private area of the Citadel.

Even after a full day of emergency meetings, a day of paperwork and reports and solemn faces that can’t quite hide the mixed _disbelief_ and **_hope_** , he still can’t wrap his head around any of it, despite the mask of competence he’s worn all day.

A King doesn’t show shock in public, his father had taught him that. A King shows no more emotion than necessary, because your emotions show your enemies where your weaknesses are.

He’d hated his father when the man had taught him that.

Now, he wishes his father had taught him how to deal with this. How to comprehend the fact that a war that he’s been fighting his entire life – a war that predated his father, predated his grandmother, that stretched back _generation after generation_ – is over.

And he knows it isn’t truly over, that treaties need to be debated and ratified, that this is just the beginning of a long road, that he has late nights and early mornings and piles of paperwork and endless meetings looming before him.

But the war is over. Aldercapt is dead and his heir surrendered and, suddenly, the future stretches before Regis in a way that it never has before.

He can’t quite comprehend it.

Which is why he smiles at his old friend, his Shield who is watching him with worried eyes, and murmurs something about going to lay down for a while, to rest his knee and catch up on his sleep, and tells him to go home to his children. Which is why Clarus lets him go at the entrance to his quarters, with nothing but an off-the-cuff comment about him finally learning to take care of himself after all these years, because his old friend knows better than to try to get him to talk about it all right now.

He slips into his quarters, the door shutting softly behind him, and he takes a moment to lean heavily on his cane – the cane he has been needing more and more recently, the injury exacerbated by the strain of holding up a Wall under constant heavy barrage – and just _breathe_.

Just breathe and let himself feel everything that he’s been bottling up since the news had come to him – the shock and the worry and the disbelief and the hope and the happiness.

And the loss.

He feels lost, despite the joy that bubbles through his veins. Regis hadn’t realised, not until this moment, just how much of his life he has based on the foundation that is the war - _w_ _as_ the war. He feels lost, flailing around in the darkness without a path to follow, and he takes a moment to breathe through the oddness of it.

Because he’s doubted many things in his life, but his path has never been one of them. Oh, he’s fought against it, raged over it, eventually bowed to it, but he’s never doubted it.

Regis was born knowing his life would follow the pattern of those who came before him, that he would live and die like his grandmother, like his father, and now-

“Reg?” A voice asks, breaking him from his thoughts, and Regis blinks as Nyx comes into focus, sprawled comfortably on one of Regis chairs, a book in his hands and his glaive jacket thrown over the arm – obviously having come here straight after his shift – and a warm smile on his face as he looks up at him. “Welcome home,” he says, perfectly comfortable in Regis’ space, and the lost feeling drains away as he stares at his lover, heart warm.

Suddenly, he’s very glad that he sent Clarus away.

(And not only because he and Nyx have an ongoing bet on when Clarus will finally notice)

“Nyx,” he breathes, giddy at the realisation that he no longer has to send this man to his death.

“Yes,” Nyx says, grin widening even as his eyes soften and he stands. “Long day?” he asks as he puts aside the book, already knowing that Regis has been stuck in meetings for the entirety of it.

“ _Nyx_ ,” he says again, words failing him in a manner unbecoming of a king.

Nyx laughs, bright and oh so beautiful. “Yep. That’s my name.”

He can’t stop the smile that stretches across his face, joy bubbling up and over uncontrollably, and he can hear his lover’s breath catch as he comes to a stop before him, he settles a hand on the other man’s hip, pulling him closer. Nyx smiles back at him helplessly.

“Niflheim surrendered.”

Regis watches Nyx’s eyes widen in shock, the way his whole body seems to stutter, breath freezing in his chest as he stares at Regis like he’s just proclaimed that the sky is green.

_“What?”_ he breathes, disbelieving.

He laughs, still a little disbelieving himself. “Niflheim surrendered.” He repeats. “Emperor Aldercapt died and his heir chose to surrender to Lucis upon their ascension to the throne. The war is over.” He says, and the words taste like freedom.

“The war’s over,” Nyx murmurs, slowly unfreezing as the words sink in. His smile widens, fraction by fraction, until it almost splits his face. “The war’s over,” he says again, firm and confident and _real_ , and his eyes sparkle as he looks at Regis.

Regis smiles back, other hand reaching up to brush a stray braid back behind Nyx’s ear.

“ _Marry me_ ,” Nyx breathes out and they both freeze as the words register. And then Nyx steadies himself, grasping Regis’ hand in his own and looking at him with so much love that Regis can’t breathe. “I love you so much, Regis, marry me?” He actually asks this time.

A beat passes.

Two.

Regis stares, frozen. Nyx doesn’t look away, his gaze steady, the only sign of his nerves the way his hand tightens a fraction on Regis’. And then-

“Yes,” he blurts out, because _of course_. What else is he going to say? What else could he want to do more? “ _Yes_ , I’ll marry you.”

Nyx’s smile shines like the stars that he’s named for.

And Regis is helpless against the gravity of it, of him, pulling his lover – his fiancé – close and not planning on letting him go until morning.

They have more than the end of the war to celebrate now, after all.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis and Noct chat

* * *

“Noctis?”

“Dad?” He stands, brows pulling together as he takes in the way that his dad stood by the door, his face blank, leaning on his cane. Fear shoots through him “What happened? Has- Is it the treaty? Is the war-?”

“I’m getting married.” His father cuts him off.

Noctis gapes. “Wait, _what?”_

A laugh. “Nyx and I are getting married.”

“Oh, _thank the_ Six,” Noct breathes, his heart pounding in his ears, every muscle in his body relaxing simultaneously. He collapses back into his chair. How dare his dad come to him with the Serious Face and say he had something to tell him and then just drop that. “Fucking _finally_. It took you and Nyx long enough.”

“ _Language_ ,” his dad scolds half-heartedly. Life had seeped back into his father’s features, his eyes softening at his lover’s name, and he pushes away the urge to coo.

He has a reputation to maintain, even if he was overjoyed that his dad was happy.

“ _Dad_ ,” He snarks back in the same tone of voice. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He sucks in another shaking breath.

His dad laughs - because Cor is right, and his dad is a _dick_. “I apologise.” The smirk on his lips says otherwise.

Noctis scowls. That’s it. He takes back everything he ever said to Prompto about his dad being a great guy. Nyx is his favourite now. He says as much to his father and the man’s smile just widens dopily, blatantly love-sick.

He fake-gags but his scowl falters. Damn his weakness for his dad being happy.

A beat passes.

“ _Finally?_ ” His dad asks.

“Please dad, I know you’ve wanted to marry him for ages, I was just waiting for you to finally _ask_.” He shrugs before freezing. **_“Wait_** ,” He says frantically, leaning forward and staring at his father with wide, unblinking eyes. “Who asked who?”

“Nyx did,” dad says, looking a little bewildered – and also a little like he wants to drag Noct off to the hospital wing for a check-up.

Slumping, he groans. “Damn it, dad,” he pouted. “I was rooting for you. Now I owe Prom a week’s worth of ice-cream and that new Assassin’s Creed game.” And then Prom would smile at him and do that little victory dance of his and-

_Damn it_ , why couldn’t it have been his dad who proposed.

His father blinks at him, more confused than he’d ever seen him before. “Prompto knows about my relationship with Nyx?”

Noctis rolls his eyes. Of course, his dad would focus on that and not the _important_ part of what he’d said. “Prom’s pretty observant dad. He’s good at people: he figured it out not long after he met you; he hasn’t told anyone but me and I’m pretty sure nobody else has figured it out yet though.” When his father just stares at him, he huffs. “I can’t believe you lost me a bet.”

“You’re certain that no one else knows about my relationship?”

He sighed but relented at his dad’s raised eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, your bet with Nyx on when Clarus will notice is still going. _Unlike mine and Prom’s._ ” He mutters with narrowed eyes.

His dad pats his hand. “Worry not Noctis, I’m certain Prompto will be appreciative of the ice-cream.” He pauses, waggling his eyebrows. “Perhaps he’ll even thank you.”

Noctis sputters.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look, chapter 2. and the chapter count has gone up by one because of a prompt! and it's even still happy :D
> 
> tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. a purely happy regis/nyx fic (edit: okay mostly happy, it may be a little melancholy to begin with but this is me people), even if it's more collected short drabbles within the same universe than an actual _fic_  
>  no need to look out of your windows, i promise that the sky is not falling  
> anyway, feel free to prompt for this verse, the chapter count as it is is just what i already have planned out and can easily change, so if there are any scenes you wanna see, tell me and i'll give it a go


End file.
